newlewchewfandomcom-20200215-history
New Lewchew
|- | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;line-height:1.2em;"| Motto: '"Advanced New Lewchew" 進め新琉球 ''Susume Shinryūkyū |- | class="anthem" colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;line-height:1.2em;"| 'Anthem: '"Advanced New Lewchew" 進め新琉球 Susume Shinryūkyū |- | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;padding:0.6em0px0.3em;text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'''Status | style="vertical-align:top;"|Limited recognition |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Capital' | style="vertical-align:top;"|New Lewchew (city-state) |- class="mergedbottomrow" ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Largest PA | style="vertical-align:top;"|Central Ikeshima |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;white-space:nowrap;"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top;"|English • Japanese • Chinese • Korean |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;white-space:nowrap;"|Official scripts | style="vertical-align:top;"|Latin • Kanji • Kana • Hanzi • Hangul |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Ethnic groups' | style="vertical-align:top;"|50.1% Japanese 22.6% Chinese 18.5 Korean 8.8% other |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top;"|New Lewchewese |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Government | style="vertical-align:top;"|Unitary parliamentary republic |- class="mergedrow" | style="vertical-align:top;width:1em;padding:0px0px0px0.6em;"| - | style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:0px;"|President | style="vertical-align:top;"|Shinji Kan |- class="mergedrow" | style="vertical-align:top;width:1em;padding:0px0px0px0.6em;"| - | style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:0px;"|Prime Minister | style="vertical-align:top;"|Sun Jen-chien |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="vertical-align:top;width:1em;padding:0px0px0px0.6em;"| - | style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:0px;"|Chief Justice | style="vertical-align:top;"|Hwan Hoi-chang |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top;"|Parliament |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"|Independence from Japan |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="vertical-align:top;width:1em;padding:0px0px0px0.6em;"| - | style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:0px;"|Independence of New Lewchew | style="vertical-align:top;"|27 December 2017 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"|Area |- class="mergedrow" | style="vertical-align:top;width:1em;padding:0px0px0px0.6em;"| - | style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:0px;"|Total | style="vertical-align:top;"|1.42 km² 1 sq mi |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"|Population |- class="mergedrow" | style="vertical-align:top;width:1em;padding:0px0px0px0.6em;"| - | style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:0px;"|census | style="vertical-align:top;"|160 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;"|Currency | style="vertical-align:top;"|New Lewchew dollar |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Time zone | style="vertical-align:top;"|NLST (UTC+9) |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Date format | style="vertical-align:top;"|dd-mm-yyyy yyyy年m月d日 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Drives on the | style="vertical-align:top;"|left |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Calling code | style="vertical-align:top;"| +81 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Internet TLD | style="vertical-align:top;"|.nl |} New Lewchew, officially the Republic of New Lewchew and formerly known as Ikeshima, is a sovereign city-state and island microstate in East Asia subregion. It lies on the southernmost tip of the Japanese archipelago, with the Ryukyu Islands to the southeast. The country's neighbours include Japan to the northeast and southeast, South Korea to the northwest, and China to the west. New Lewchew's territory consists of the main inhabited island with its surrounding uninhabited islands. Since independence, extensive land reclamation has increased, and its greening policy has covered the densely populated island with tropical flora, parks and gardens. The country is a multiethnic society encompassing a wide variety of cultures, languages, and religions. Its pluralistic makeup is reflected in the constitution's recognition of four official languages. One of these languages are of European origin: English is commonly used in public and commercial life, although Japanese is spoken as the native tongue by just over half of the New Lewchewese people, with 50.1% of the population using it as their home language. The country is often considered the "Rainbow Micronation" to describe New Lewchew's multicultural diversity. New Lewchew is one of the few in Asia never to have had a coup d'état, and regular elections have been held since the establishment of the country. The government system is modelled on the Westminster parliamentary system and the legal system is based on common law. The head of state is the President, who is currently Shinji Kan. The Presidency is mostly ceremonial and de facto executive authority is exercised by the Cabinet, led by the Prime Minister, who is currently Sun Jen-chien. The New Lewchew National Party has won every election since independence in December 2017. The dominance of the NLNP, coupled with a low level of press freedom and restrictions on civil liberties and political rights, has led to New Lewchew being classified by some as a semi-authoritarian regime. Etymology The English name of New Lewchew is an subsequently anglicisation of the native Japanese name for the country, 新琉球 Shinryūkyū, which was named after the historical Ryukyu Kingdom. History Government and politics New Lewchew is a parliamentary republic. The system of government is modelled on that of the Westminster system, a parliamentary system of government modelled after that which developed in the United Kingdom. The country's constitution establishes a representative democracy as the political system. Executive power rests with the Cabinet of New Lewchew, led by the Prime Minister and, to a much lesser extent, the President. The President is elected through a popular vote, and has veto powers over a specific set of executive decisions, such as the use of the national reserves and the appointment of judges, but otherwise occupies a largely ceremonial post. The Parliament serves as the legislative branch of the government. Members of Parliament (MPs) consist of elected, non-constituency and nominated members. Elected MPs are voted into the Parliament on a "first-past-the-post" (plurality) basis and represent either single-member or group representation constituencies. The New Lewchew National Party has won control of Parliament with large majorities in every election since independence in December 2017. The legal system of New Lewchew is based on common law, but with substantial local differences. Trial by jury was abolished so that judicial decisions would rest entirely in the hands of appointed judges. New Lewchew has penalties that include judicial corporal punishment in the form of caning, which may be imposed for such offences as rape, rioting, vandalism, and certain immigration offences. There is capital punishment in New Lewchew for murder, as well as for certain aggravated drug-trafficking and firearms offences. New Lewchew has been consistently rated among the least corrupt micronations in the world. New Lewchew's unique combination of a strong almost authoritarian government with an emphasis on meritocracy and good governance is known as the "New Lewchew Example", and is regarded as a key factor behind New Lewchew's political stability, economic growth, and harmonious social order. However, the country received a much lower ranking for "freedom of speech" and "freedom of assembly". All public gatherings of five or more people require police permits, and protests may legally be held only at the Speakers' Square.